jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told
The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Friend's Storm Adventures ''Valentines Day special created by Aaron the Meerkat, Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: It's Valentines Day in ToonTown, and while passing our Valentines to everyone in the team, Xion and the kids see Jeffrey helping Aqua move into the estate. When Xion is curious how Jeffrey's date with her went, Gonzo and Rizzo tell Xion and the other youngest members of the team some of the greatest stories about the couples of the team and their friends. Jeffrey and Aqua's story: Operation: Love What was going to be a normal date becomes a mission for Jeffrey and Aqua when Pete attacks ToonTown. Can Jeffrey stop Pete's plan, so he can continue his date with Aqua? Theme: One must show great courage to find love. Note: Gonzo narrates this story. Jaden and Alexis' story: Hearts and Cards Jaden and Alexis enter a Tag-Team Duel Monsters tournament for Valentines Day. The Grand Prize is a wonderful Valentines Day gift for the winning couple. Theme: Couples must work together to gain great love. Note: Gonzo narrates this story. Patch and Collette's story: Dog-gone Romance Collette is captured, and Patch must brave dangerous obstacles to save her. Theme: No distance or danger can stand in the way of true love. Note: Rizzo narrates this story. Hiccup and Astrid's story: Prom Kiss Hiccup Heard that the Viking Prom is Tonight and noticed Astrid invites The Adventure Team for a party, And Hiccup Wanted for this party is to Spend Quality Time with Astrid, Same goes to Astrid too. the main problem is That Hiccup And Astrid wanted to be Alone but thier friends have needs for them. can Hiccup And Astrid Take Care Of Thier friends needs and try to have thier time? Note: Gonzo and Gobber narrate this story. Oliver and Marie's story: A lovely gift Oliver must find a Valentine's Day gift for Marie. Will he find one? Note: Gonzo narrates this story. Rolly and Danielle's story: Delicious love Rolly is hungry, but he also wants to impress Danielle on Valentine's Day. Theme: Just be yourself. Note: Rizzo narrates this story. Trivia *The title is a parody of ''The Greatest Story Ever Told. *Gonzo and Rizzo narrating the stories will be similar to them presenting the stories in'' Muppet Classic Theater''. In Hiccup and Astrid's story, Gobber narrates the story with Gonzo. *At the end of Jeffrey and Aqua's story, they will be boyfriend and girlfriend, and Aqua will be given a home at the estate. Scenes Aqua moves in *Xion: *walks around* Daddy? Daddy?! ...! *(Xion and the CMC sees Jeffrey at the front door carry in a couple of bags) *Xion: Daddy? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hi, Xion. *Apple Bloom: What's goin' on here, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: I'm helping a new friend get settled in. *Xion: Who is it, daddy? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Come on in, Aqua. *(To Xion's surprise, Aqua walks in smiling) *Xion: *gasps* *Aqua: *smiles* Hello, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Miss Aqua! *Aqua: *smiles* It's so good to see you again, Xion. *Xion: *hugs her* *Aqua: *hugs Xion back and smiles, to Jeffrey* Today just keeps getting better and better.... dear. *Xion: ....! Daddy.... Are you....? *Jeffrey: I told her how i felt. How much i love her. *Aqua: *smiles* Jeffrey and I are dating now. *Xion: *gasps happily* *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: *smiles* So I take it your date went well, daddy? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yes, it did. *Sweetie Belle: Oh! Tell us what happened! Please please please! *Jeffrey: Why don't I tell you later once I help Aqua here get settled in? *Xion: *smiles* Okay. By the way... *takes out her Valentine's cards* Happy Valentine's Day!!! *Aqua: *smiles and takes her card* Thank you, Xion. You're still as sweet as the day we met. *Xion: *giggles* *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes his card* Thank you, Xion. Happy Valentine's Day to you too. *Xion: Thanks, Daddy. *(Xion and the CMC move along) *Scootaloo: Bummer. I wanted to hear how their date went. *Xion: I can wait. *Gonzo: *zips in* Rizzo and I can tell you if you want. *Xion: ...? Really? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Brermeerkat